In the field of automotive repair there is an occasional need for the removal and reinstallation of a reluctor ring. The reluctor ring is typically attached to the crankshaft for the purpose of controlling cylinder timing. In a conventional automotive engine, the reluctor ring provides information about the rotational position and speed of the crankshaft in order to signal the need and/or timing of a spark in appropriate cylinders (i.e. to trigger ignition thereof). In such electronic ignition systems the current of a sensor circuit, in conjunction with the reluctor ring, is intermittently broken by the teeth rotating on the crankshaft mounted reluctor ring. This, in turn, provides the necessary information for correctly timed cylinder ignition.
Replacement of the reluctor ring may be necessitated, or at least recommended, in various circumstances. For example, when repairing or reconditioning a crankshaft, the reluctor ring is often damaged upon its removal. Damage to a reluctor ring can occur in other circumstances as well and/or it may become necessary to periodically clean debris from between the reluctor ring and crankshaft. Circumstances in which reluctor rings are damaged are not uncommon since the reluctor ring is traditionally a relatively weak structure that is highly susceptible to warping or breakage e.g. such as during removal.
A difficulty encountered in the reassembly of the crankshaft and reluctor ring is the alignment of the reluctor ring with respect to the crankshaft. In particular, the alignment of the ring is critical for the engine to start and ignite properly i.e. because the rotational position of the reluctor ring determines the timing of cylinder ignition, and, when improperly installed, the engine will not start. Since typical factory installed reluctor rings do not contain a notch or reference for indexing crank angle degrees, and because it is difficult to adjust the rotational orientation of a reluctor ring once installed (e.g. because they are typically press-fit or heat-fit onto a crankshaft) there exists a need for a reluctor ring alignment and installation tool which simplifies reluctor ring installation processes.
In view of the above drawbacks in the prior art, there exists a need for apparatus and/or methods, or combination thereof, which overcome, or at least ameliorate, the above drawbacks. It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill these needs in the art, as well as other needs which will become apparent to the skilled artisan once given the above disclosure.